Shark Adventures 2
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Sequel to Shark Adventures OVA One The Rise of Darkness. It has been six months seen Shark fought Darkness The Darkhog and he lost to him. Light saved Shark's life. But now there is a new threat to face against. Dark and Shark need to defeat him in order to save the world from him. But let the story began.
1. A New Threat

"It has been six months seen I fought Darkness The Darkhog and I lost to him. I met a new friend and his name is Light The Lighthog. Light saved my life from Darkness. Light lefted to train because he lost to Darkness while in his fase four form. But now there is a new threat to face against. Dark and I need to defeat him in order to save the world from him. But let the story began said Shark".

Meanwhile with Shark in the city of Yuki.

"What anime dvd to buy for Star. Guilty Crown or Seraph of The End. She likes Guilty Crown more than Seraph of The End. I'll buy her the whole season of Guilty Crown than. She will like what I bought for her said Shark".

Meanwhile with Star.

"Shark told me to meet him here; so he can give me something. I hope that he shows up soon said Star". "Star, I'am here said Shark. "Shark, can you give me the present that you got for me said Star". "Sure; I can Star and here it is said Shark. "Shark, can I open this present now said Star". "Sure you can Star said Shark". "OMG, I can't believe this Shark. You got me the whole season of Guilty Crown. Thank you, Shark for this present that you got for me said Star". "You are welcome Star said Shark". "Shark why did you buy a present said Star". "Star, the reason why I bought that present is because I love you said Shark". "Oh Shark I love too said Star". "Star, you need to go home right now said Shark". "Why Shark said Star". "The reason why is because I'm sensing a dangerous power outside of Yuki city said Shark". "Shark please let me go with you said Star". "Okay then Star but before we check it out, let's go tell Dark first said Shark". "Okay Shark said Star".

Meanwhile with Dark.

"I'am sensing an evil power. I hope that Shark gets here soon said Dark". "Dark! said Shark". "Shark and Star! said Dark". "Dark; where are Black Doom and Zero at right now  
said Star". "Star to answer your question. They went ahead of me to check out the evil power outside of Yuki City said Dark". "Dark; Thank you for answering my question said Star". "You are welcome Star said Dark"."Dark; do you sense that power as well said Shark". "Yes I do Shark said Dark". "Dark; I think that it is the person that Darkness told me about said Shark". "Are you sure about one said Shark". "Yes Dark; I'm sure about that one said Shark". "Okay then Shark. Let's outside of Yuki City said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Shark". "Star; are you ready to go said Shark". "Yes I'm Shark said Star". "Let's go then Star said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Star".

Meanwhile outside of Yuki City with Shark, Star, and Dark.

"Black Doom and Zero! What happened to you guys said Shark". "We were defeated by a dark hedgehog said Black Doom". "Black Doom; where he is at and what his name said Shark". "The dark hedgehog is in Yuki City and he's name is… said Black Doom". "Black Doom! said Shark". "Shark; we are sorry that we lost to him said Zero". "Thank you Shark… said Zero". "Zero! Said Shark". "Shark; they will be fine as long as Star is with them said Dark". "Okay then Dark and thank you said Shark". "Shark; you are welcome said Dark". "Dark; let's go save Yuki City together said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Dark". "Good luck you guys said Star". "Thank you Star said Shark and Dark". "You guys are welcome said Star".

Meanwhile with Shark and Dark.

"Dark; where is this dark hedgehog at said Shark". "Shark; look there is someone shooting ki blasts at the buildings said Dark". "Wait what said Shark". "Well well well it if isn't Shark and Dark The Snow Wolves said the Dark Hedgehog". "Who are you and why you are attacking Yuki City said Shark". "My name is Seelkadoom The Hedgehog. The brother of Shadow and Sonic The Hedgehogs. The reason why I attacked Yuki City is because so that I can battle you Shark and Dark said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; how are you the brother of Sonic and Shadow The Hedgehogs said Shark". "I was created from the DNA of Sonic and Shadow by my master said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; who is your master's name said Shark". "Shark; my master's name is Darkness The Darkhog said Seelkadoom". "No way that is impossible. You must be lying said Shark". "No Shark; I'm not lying to you said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; when did Darkness created you and how did you get DNA from Sonic and Shadow said Shark". "About nine months ago. Darkness got their DNA by battling them and they lost to him said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; why would they lose to Darkness said Shark". "I do not know why they lost to my master but I do know one thing it is that I was sended here by my master to kill you Shark and Dark said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; we will defeat you. isn't that right Dark said Shark". "Yes Shark; you are right said Dark". "Thank you Shark said Dark". "You are welcome Shark said Dark". "Shark and Dark; I will kill you guys said Seelkadoom".

To be continued in episode two of Shark Adventures 2.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures 2 you guys.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures 2.

Episode two of Shark Adventures 2 is called Shark and Dark VS Seelkadoom.

!Keep it cool you guys!


	2. Shark and Dark vs Seelkadoom

"Ice Blast Attack! said Shark". "Fire Spear Attack! said Dark". "Dark Fire Blast Attack! said Seelkadoom". "Dark; Seelkadoom dodge our attacks said Shark". "Yes I know that Shark said Dark". "Dark and Shark; you guys attacks are very weak said Seelkadoom". "What did just say Seelkadoom said Shark". "Shark please just calm said Dark". "Okay then Dark and thank you for that one said Shark". "Shark; you are welcome said Dark". "Dark! said Shark". "What is it Shark said Dark". "Dark; let's transform into our fase three forms said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Dark".

After Shark and Dark transformed in their fase three forms.

"Shark and Dark; do you guys think that you guys fase three is enough stop me said Seelkadoom". "We will see about one Seelkadoom. Ain't that right Dark said Shark". "Yes Shark; you are right about one said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Shark". "Shark; let's use our strongest attacks on Seelkadoom said Dark". "Alright then Dark said Shark". "I will use one of my strongest attacks as well said Seelkadoom". "Fire Inferno Attack! said Dark". "Final Flash Attack! Said Shark". "Shadow Lightning Attack! said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom just keeps dodging our attacks over and over again Shark said Dark". "I know that Dark said Shark". "I thought you two were very strong. I guess you guys are very weak then said Seelkadoom". "How dare you say that about us. Ain't that right Dark said Shark". "Shark; you are right about that one said Dark". "Thank you Shark said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Shark". "Dark and Shark! Here is my real strongest attack said Seelkadoom". "Wait What said Shark and Dark". "Shadow Nova Attack! said Seelkadoom".

To be continued in episode three of Shark Adventures 2.

Sorry for the short episode you guys but the next episode will be a little bit long.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures 2 you guys.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures 2.

Episode three of Shark Adventures 2 is called A Fusion form and Shdark is Born?

!Keep it cool you guys!


	3. A Fusion Form? Shdark is Born!

After Seelkadoom used Shadow Nova attack on Dark and Shark. Most of Yuki City was destroyed by Seelkadoom's attack.

Meanwhile with Star, Black Doom and Zero watching most of Yuki City getting destroyed by Seelkadoom's attack.

Oh no Shark and Dark! said Star". "Star where do you think that you're going said Zero". "I'm going to help Shark and Dark said Star". "No your not you are going to stay here with me and Black Doom said Zero". "Zero please just let me go okay said Star". "Okay then Star; you can go help Shark and Dark. While I stay here with Black Doom because he is unconscious said Zero". "Thank you so much for that Zero said Star". "You are welcome Star and please do not die on us said okay said Zero". "Zero; I will take your word that one said Star". "Okay then Star. See you later said Zero". "See you later Zero said Star".

Meanwhile with Shark, Dark and Seelkadoom in what is lefted of Yuki City.

"Oh my head. Dark are you okay said Shark". "I'm fine Shark but just look what to Yuki City said Dark". "Oh my God said Shark". "I know Shark. I was going to say the samething said Dark". "Well well well you two are alive said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom! How dare you destroy most of Yuki City said Shark". "I want to destroy Yuki City said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; how dare say that said Shark". "Oh my Shark you are really that mad at me said Seelkadoom". "Yes Seelkadoom I'm really that mad at you said Shark". "Shark; please just calm said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Shark". "Shark; let's transform back into our normal forms said Dark". "Why Dark said Shark". "I will tell reason why after we transform back into our normal forms said Dark". "Okay Dark said Shark".

After Shark and Dark transformed back into their normal forms.

"Shark; now I will tell the reason why we transformed back into our normal forms it is because we need to fuse just like Sonic and Shadow did when they fought Nazo said Dark". "Okay then Dark. Let's fuse then said Shark". "Alight then Shark. Let's do did said Dark". "Do you guys think that I'm gonna let you guys fuse. I didn't think so. Shadow Lightning Attack! said Seelkadoom". "Fusion Ha said Dark and Shark".

After Shark and Dark fused into fusion form.

"Who are you said Seelkadoom". "I'm neither Shark or Dark, My name is Shdark said Shdark". "Shdark; I going to kill you said Seelkadoom". "Not if I kill you first Seelkadoom said Shdark". "Alright then Shdark bring it on then said Seelkadoom". "Okay then Seelkadoom said Shdark".

To be continued in episode four of Shark Adventures 2.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures 2 you guys.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures 2.

Episode four of Shark Adventures 2 is called Shdark vs Seelkadoom.


	4. Shdark vs Seelkadoom

In Yuki City with Shdark and Seelkadoom battling each other.

"Water Spear Attack! said Shdark". "Lighting Blast Attack! said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; you can try better than that said Shdark". "How dare you mock me Shdark said Seelkadoom". "Oh did I hurt your feelings Seelkadoom said Shdark". "Now you have crossed the with me Shdark. Mega Shadow Lighting Attack! said Seelkadoom". "Oh no I guess; I will use an attack as well. Big Bang Attack! said Shdark". "You dodged my attack again Shdark said Seelkadoom". "It looks like that you are very mad at me said Shdark". "Shdark; this is the last straw. "Shadow Nova Attack! said Seelkadoom". "I got use another attack before he kills me. Final Fury Attack! said Shdark".

After Shdark and Seelkadoom used their attack on eachother again.

"Shdark The SnowWolf! said Seelkadoom". "What is it Seelkadoom said Shdark". "Shdark; I'm going to increase power by 2x times said Seelkadoom". "What wait Seelkadoom said Shdark". "Like I said Shdark; I'm going to increase power by 2x times said Seelkadoom". "Then if you are going to increase your power then I will do the same thing but I will be transforming to another form said Shdark". "Okay then Shdark bring it on then said Seelkadoom". "Alight then Seelkadoom said Shdark".

After Shdark and Seelkadoom increase their powers.

"Shdark; what is this new form that you have said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; my new form is called my hyper form said Shdark". "I guess that your hyper form is stronger than you normal form said Seelkadoom". "Yes it is Seelkadoom said Shdark". "Shdark! Here is my strongest attack. Mega Shadow Nova Attack! said Seelkadoom". "I better use my strongest as well. "Mega Final Flash Attack….. said Shdark". "Dark; what happened to our fusion form said Shark". "I do not know what happened to our fusion form Shark but it only lasts about 30 minutes or so said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Shark". "Shark; it looks like Seelkadoom is using his strongest attack on us but let's dodged it before he uses it said Dark". "I do not think so Dark said Seelkadoom". "Wait what said Dark". "I like I said Dark. I'm going to use my strongest attack on you. Mega Shadow Nova Attack! said Seelkadoom". "Dark no said Shark".

To be continued in episode five of Shark Adventures 2.

Sorry you guys about the episode short but the next episode will be longer.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures 2 you guys.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures 2.

Episode five of Shark Adventures 2 is called Shark as a Fase Four Form.


	5. Shark has a Fase Four Form!

After Seelkadoom used his strongest attack on Dark.

"Seelkadoom! how dare you do that to Dark. I will kill you a 100 times for that said Shark". "Oh my I did hurt your feelings Shark said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom! here is my strongest attack for my normal form. Ka-may-ha-may ha! said Shark". "Nice try Shark; now I'm going to kill you by using the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; where did you get the sol emeralds from said Shark". "Shark; I got the sol emeralds from their guardian said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; what name is of the sol emeralds guardian said Shark". "The name of the sol emeralds guardian is Blaze The Cat and I defeated her very easily Shark said Seelkadoom". "Okay then Seelkadoom but why did Blaze lose to you said Shark". "Shark; I will tell you the reason why Blaze lost to me is because she was weak said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom just transform already said Shark". "Okay the Shark. Now I'm going to use the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds to transform into a new form said Seelkadoom".

After Seelkadoom used the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds to transformed into his new form.

"What is the name of your new form that you have Seelkadoom said Shark". "My new form is called my Chaos form and I'm going to kill you now Shark said Seelkadoom". "I guess this is the end for me said Shark". "Shark no said Star". "Star; why did you do that for and why are you here said Shark". "It is because I love you Shark. The reason why I came here is because so that I can help you and Dark said Star". "Star; I love you and thank you for coming here said Shark". "You are welcome Shark and good bye said Star". "Sayōnara Star said Shark". "Oh my I killed your girlfriend Shark said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom! I will get revenge for Star's death said Shark". "Shark; how are you going to get revenge on me Seelkadoom". "That is an one easy. I will use the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds just like you did Seelkadoom said Shark". "Wait what said Seelkadoom". "Like I said Seelkadoom. I will use the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds just like you did said Shark". "Not if I kill you first Shark said Seelkadoom". "Let's see then Seelkadoom. Now come to me sol emeralds and chaos emeralds to let me transform to my new form said Shark".

After Shark transformed into his new form by using the sol emeralds and the chaos emeralds.

"What this is the name of your new form Shark said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; the name of my new form is called fase four said Shark". "Okay then Shark. Let's start our final battle said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; I'm ready for this well said Shark". "Good to heard that one Shark said Seelkadoom". "Same to you Seelkadoom said Shark".

To be continued in the final episode of Shark Adventures 2.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures 2 you guys.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures 2.

the final episode of Shark Adventures 2 is called Shark Fase Four vs Chaos Seelkadoom.


	6. Shark Fase Four vs Chaos Seelkadoom

The final battle against Seelkadoom begins.

"Final Flash Attack times 100x! said Shark". "Ultra Shadow Nova Attack! said Seelkadoom". "Shark; your attack is very strong said Seelkadoom". "Thank you Seelkadoom said Shark". "You are welcome said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; I'm going to use my real strongest attack on you said Shark". "Not if I do it first Shark. Hyper Shadow Nova Attack! said Seelkadoom". "Oh no my fase four form did last that long said Shark". "Now it is time for you to die Shark said Seelkadoom". "No said Shark". "Ha ha ha ha ha said Seelkadoom".

After Seelkadoom used his strongest attack on Shark.

"Well well well Shark it looks like that your fase four form did last that long. You are dead but now I kill can my master Darkness The Darkhog said Seelkadoom". "Shark no said Dark". "Dark; you are still alive said Seelkadoom". "Seelkadoom; how dare you kill Shark said Dark". "Oh my Dark you are that mad for killing Shark. Now it is time for you to die… wait what is this power that I'm sensing. It cannot be Shark he is dead said Seelkadoom". "Hey there Seelkadoom. Take my Spirit Bomb Attack said Shark". "Ha ha Shark I did not think so unless if you increase your Spirit Bomb Attack after I kill you said Seelkadoom". "I will increase my Spirit Bomb Attack by transforming into my fase one form said Shark". "Now that in my fase one form. I can increase my Spirit Bomb Attack said Shark". "Shark; it is still not enough to defeat me said Seelkadoom". "I guess will transform into my fase three form to increase my Spirit Attack even more said Shark". "Shark; your Spirit Bomb Attack still very weak but I use my Shadow Nova Attack now to kill you said Seelkadoom". "I guess is the end for me said Shark". "Shark; do not give up the whole world is counting on you said Dark". "Shark; please defeat Seelkadoom for the whole world said Zero". "Do it Shark said Black Doom". "Shark; my love you can do it said Star's Spirit". "Thank you guys for encouraging to do this. I will transform into my fase four form now. Seelkadoom; thank you for all of fights that we had together, you are strongest an opponent that I have fought ever in my whole life and now it time for to die you said Shark". "Shark! said Shark friends". "Spirit Bomb Attack! said Shark". "No I cannot be defeated this easily. Shark The SnowWolf; you will became evil someday ha ha ha ha said Seelkadoom".

After Shark defeated Seelkadoom by using his Spirit Bomb Attack.

"Shark are you okay said Dark". "Yes I'm okay Dark said Shark". "Dark and Shark are you guys okay said Zero and Black Doom". "Yes we are okay Zero and Black Doom said Shark and Dark". "Shark; where is Star at said Zero". "Zero; she is dead said Shark". "Who killed her Shark said Zero". "Seelkadoom killed her Zero said Shark". "Oh my god Shark. It is my fault that Star is dead because I let her go to help you guys to fight Seelkadoom. Please do not be mad at me said Zero". "Zero; I'm at not mad at you said Shark". "Thank you Shark for that said Zero". "You are welcome Zero said Shark". "So Shark did you defeat Seelkadoom for good said Black Doom". "Yes I did Black Doom said Shark". "That is good to know Shark said Black Doom". "Dark; I have something to say to you said Shark". "What do you need to say to me Shark said Dark". "Seelkadoom said I will become evil someday said Shark".  
"Shark; you will not become evil said Dark". "Thank you Dark for that one said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Dark". "Dark; let's rebuilded Yuki City back to the way it use to be before Seelkadoom destroyed it said Shark".  
"Okay then Shark said Dark".

Meanwhile with Darkness.

"Seelkadoom has be defeated by Shark but yet he betrayed me. I half to come up with a new plan to kill Dark and Shark. I know what this plan is. It will be the best plan that I ever come up with. Ha ha ha ha said Darkness.

To be continued in Shark Adventures OVA Two: The Resurrection of Fang.

Comment and favorite on the final episode of Shark Adventures 2 you guys.

I hope you enjoy the final episode of Shark Adventures 2.

See you guys in Shark Adventures OVA Two: The Resurrection of Fang.


End file.
